


【奥利维耶/罗兰】 被关进一方不被打得半死就出不去的房间

by wuruko



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko
Summary: 那些翼总是不干好事。
Relationships: Olivier/Roland（Library of Ruina）
Kudos: 4





	【奥利维耶/罗兰】 被关进一方不被打得半死就出不去的房间

**Author's Note:**

> 有轻微暴力情节

1.

  
“什么狗屎。”

“同感。”

又是哪个公司在搞他们的奇点技术？这个房间空无一物，只有洁白的墙壁和地板，空荡荡的，有一股实验室的死寂气味。

只有一张纸躺在地板上，上面端端正正地写着、或者说打印着：请你们互相殴打，直到有一方快要死亡。

下面罗列着条款一二三四五，诸如实验过程、注意事项、后续补偿以及责免声明——详情请在事后致电某部门，将有专人答疑。

“什么叫狗屁的‘快要死亡’？”罗兰嫌弃地把那张纸揉成一团扔掉，“拐人也不至于拐到我们头上，找两个混混打不就行了！”

后巷那边多得是，只要给点小钱，别说‘打得快死’。为了债务、家人、转瞬即逝的安宁，就算被直接被打死都无所谓。可他们忙得很，罗兰想起那堆没有处理完的委托就头疼，他相信奥利维耶也是这种感觉。等级越高，报酬越多，违约金也水涨船高，现在这实验一来一去不知道有多少时间被耗掉，稍不注意可能就要造成直接经济损失。

“不如说该感谢他们写明了来历，”奥利维耶把那张纸铺开摊平，“上面写了医疗帐单的寄送地址以及保障条款……的确是翼，因为他们需要有一定战力的实验体。”

“操，那他们不会直接下委托吗？非要这么拐人？”

罗兰气恼地抓了抓头发，他和奥利维耶身上都没带武器，或者说来到这个房间的时候武器就凭空消失了。

呵，奇点技术，震撼人心。

“没人搞得清楚‘翼’在想什么……”奥利维耶提醒道，语气里也透露着无奈，“如果他们讲信用的话，说不定完成条件就放我们出去了，不然……”

“不然我们可能就得在这里饿死，事务所还会遭殃。”戴着面具的收尾人气急败坏，他对着天花板——也许觉得那是监视的地方吧——大声喊叫：“给我记住！”

“……你也不能怎么样啊。”

“逞能的话总得说两句吧？”

好歹查尔斯是一阶事务所，就这么被呼来喝去未免太没有颜面了。

奥利维耶看着罗兰在房间里蹦跶了一会儿，一大半是谩骂、一小半是抱怨，还有那么一丁点的乞求，一片刻的功夫，他就安静下来了，对着奥利维耶说：“所以……谁打谁？”

这问题让奥利维耶犯难，赤手空拳的话他占上风，但光是这么打自己的朋友也太……总之他的良心有些不安。

所以他沉默了。

“…………这样吧。”罗兰仿佛是看穿奥利维耶的心思——他总是在这种微妙的时候特别敏锐，“我们互殴。”

深肤色的收尾人一听就明白了，“互殴？……也就你想得出来。”

“互相打到‘半死不活’的样子可能得耗点时间，但总比让这些家伙坏了我们的心情要好。”

虽然他们的心情已经够糟糕的了，罗兰对着天花板比中指，“也不算违反实验规定嘛，还有双份医疗金能拿，稍微省点又可以赚一笔咯！”

“你确定在这里说出来不要紧？”

“哎哟。”

他急忙捂着面具上好像是嘴的位置，格外小声地说，“我发誓他们没有听到。”

他慌慌忙忙捂嘴的样子让奥利维耶觉得好笑。

哎。

“就依你吧，我们的确好久没有打上一场了。”

奥利维耶也有些莫名的雀跃，对他们来说这像是缓解压力的方式，在后巷里、十几岁的时候、没少在沙地和泥砖上扑腾，拳打脚踢，人仰马翻，“拳头对拳头，对吧？”

“当然，格斗技，忘了你的Haulteclere吧。”罗兰把指节按得咔吧咔吧响，面具被摘下来丢到一旁，松开领带，脸上满是得意的笑容，“今天可轮不到它出场了。”

“还有你的Durendal。”奥利维耶也笑着摆出架势，“来吧。”

  
= = = 

拳贴着拳，骨贴着骨。

没有工具、武器，没有花哨的招数，只有肉和肉在碰撞。肢体即是武器，挥击、劈砍、缠斗。抽、打、绞，空白的房间给了他们足够的位置肆意挥洒。四肢、血、体液，他们甚至用上了嘴。

——撕咬；他们互相啃食着对方，咬下皮肉，带着甜味儿的血和组织液流出，在齿间和口腔内弥漫。

罗兰笑着露出珍珠色的犬齿，靠近他，像是一条微笑的恶狗，咬下腥甜的肌理，嚼食他的心。

——抓扯；他们的手指，指甲、挨着对方的肉和皮，剐下一道道渗血的痕。指和指间的缝隙全是干涸的粉状血液，铁与锈，那是褪色的激情与躁动。

奥利维耶用头撞向他的，骨和骨贴得是如此的近，疼痛，激荡，像是心脏的回响。鼓动，贴得这般紧凑，是雪与冬的共鸣。

——也许是爱；实验要求他们把对方——杀得半死——而这又何尝不是爱，吞噬、啃咬、友爱、亲爱、迷恋，罗兰和奥利维耶很清楚，自己的生命离不开对方，这是蜜与虫蚁，即使有一天他们得以分离，那也是不可磨灭的

一部分。

他说，用嘴说，用齿说。用撕咬、啃噬、以及爱欲说话，吐出血，热度，和几近疯狂的颤动。

“啊，奥利维耶，我想你是我最好的朋友。”

他回答，用心回答，用肉体回答，用自己的骨、脑、用眼、用近乎全力的亲吻和怜爱。

“是的，你是我最好的朋友，从过去开始，一直到遥远的未来，戛然而止的那刻。”

——“我爱你，我的朋友。”

= = =

“操他妈的这才放我们出来！！”

他挂在奥利维耶的身上，身体还在慢慢下滑，“狗屁公司！等我能拿笔就写信投诉你们！！”

奥利维耶也没好多少，他只能半靠着墙，现在要是有人袭击就遭了，他和罗兰两人合在一起都不比上半个阿斯托尔福。

“等能拿笔……你就是写了也没什么用。”他的右手折了，惨兮兮地垂在一边，脸上挂彩，内脏隐隐作痛，乌青一块接着一块，他怀疑有地方内出血，胰脏或者脾，反正哪个都很糟糕。而罗兰半跪在地上，正在大声嚷嚷自己的双腿没了知觉。

他也就嘴能动了。

奥利维耶翻了个白眼，把那家伙从自己身上推开，又勉勉强强地把他架起来，“我给奥吉尔他们打了电话，一会儿就到。”

“能不能快点？W公司的技术就不能普及到全都市吗？”

“如果真的普及了那得多乱。”

罗兰想了想，要是有什么人突然传送到他们的事务所……的确是有些不寒而栗。

“至少这时候普及一下也好啊！”

“……我已经没力气回答你了。”

“……其实我也没什么余力说话……”

但是昏倒在地可太丢脸了，罗兰不想就这么倒在奥利维耶的眼前——尽管、实际上、那次数并不少——但是被打到晕过去又是另一回事了。

为了不使自己失去知觉，他开始绞尽脑汁地说胡话：

“你猜是我们两人中的哪一个先满足了要求？”

“你。”

奥利维耶用极快的速度回答。

“操。”

他吐出一口血，一半是被气的，一半是内脏受伤。

“…………奥吉尔他们什么时候来啊。”

我真的要撑不住了。

“别的不说，这次还挺开心的。”他俩认清了自己所在的地方，这还算是个治安较好的后巷，“至少比上次——那什么来着？你差点丢了半边身子，来得好。”

“哼、”罗兰不屑一顾地嘟囔，“我得讹那公司一大笔赔偿金。”

至于工作就交给小兔崽子们干吧。

等奥吉尔和阿斯托尔福赶过来捡他们的时候，发现钱包之类的全被偷了，倒也是后话了。  
  


  
2.

“……罗兰。”

“…………嗯，这是……第二次了吧。”

他看着那张熟悉的纸片，依旧如同以前所做的一般，扔到一边。

“他们还真是孜孜不倦啊，对吧？”

罗兰试图打趣，可自己都笑不出来，面部的肌肉全都僵在一起，很久没有动过了。

“……在你说完那些话之后，我找了你很久。”

“是吗……那谢谢啦。”

奥利维耶看着他，罗兰……他的好友，他的生命力看上去被抽空了，徒留下一副惨白的躯壳，在世间空虚地回荡。深肤色的男人开口想说些什么，但也觉得此时说什么都是徒劳。

-你还好吗。

-我很好。

-你还好吗？

-我很好。

-你……还好吗？

-我很好。

“那么……你来吧。”

罗兰咧开一个硬邦邦的笑容，“你还有家人吧？如果我把你打成上次那样，可不太好。”

你还回得去。

不要顾虑我，我没有地方可以回了。

这也算是幸运的事情吧？  
  
= =  
  


心脏的碎片卡在他的喉咙里。

地板过于光滑，罗兰的手指没能留下任何痕迹。

这很疼，但也不算什么，比不上刀割在身上尖锐的疼痛、比不上被化学物质灼烧的疼痛，比不上那些慢慢腐蚀灵魂的恶心玩意儿——那些东西会入侵你的脑和灵魂，让你变得不再是自己。

而这只是单纯的殴打，只是钝痛，香烟腐蚀肺、酒液侵扰神经；这只是骨头，肌肉，皮肤与皮肤之间的亲密接触。倒让罗兰有很亲近的感觉——好像回到了过去，只用拳头说话的日子，是一刹那的寂静和回响，一瞬间的记忆。

一瞬间又连绵不绝的美好。

奥利维耶的下颌紧紧咬着，眉头从一开始就未舒展开。哎，你这样怎么可以呢。罗兰迷迷糊糊地想。下一刻，他被抓着领子拎起来，后背撞在墙上，肺部的空气都被这阵冲击压得吐出。罗兰看得出来，奥利维耶想尽可能地温柔点，但是这就达不成那帮混账的要求了。

他看着对方泫然欲泣的脸，打算伸手去摸摸他的脸颊。

该死，他的手都被揍得发抖。

嘿，奥利、奥利维耶。

他的手抚上他的后颈，他的耳后，耳廓，慢慢的，慢慢的，宛如这是最后一刻，他要死了或者别的什么，就此消失、诸如此类。

他倒是想。

罗兰一边咳出血泡，一边笑着亲吻他的朋友，好像这样就能把他的眉头抚平

奥利维耶，别伤心啊，你为什么要伤心呢。

罗兰印上一个又一个带着血印的亲吻，这样就好，这样挺好的。

那个日子、那些日子，距离他是多么的遥远、不可企及。 不管他嘶吼多少次、哭着、喊着，想要回到过去、不、就算不是他，别的人，都可以，安洁莉卡，他想要她活着。

他想要她笑，她诉说，她露出他难以理解的表情。

她笑着说：想要吃葱饼啊。

她笑着说：我还以为你变得比之前好点了呢。

她笑着说：我们来约定吧，不要怪罪自己。

而一遍又一遍的，拳头回应了他。

拳头击中了胃，他开始呕吐，吐出忏悔和懊恼；拳头击中了腹部，他似乎是失禁了，因为他闻到了氨水味，肮脏的感情，独占和愧疚；拳头击中了他的肺和心，激烈的疼痛，他开始咳嗽，吐出一片又一片的肺，那是无法诉说的思念。

对不起，奥利维耶。

对不起，我很抱歉，为什么你必须要做这种事情。

罗兰说不出来，那些悔恨和怨怼全部都积压在他的嗓子中，对安洁莉卡的，对奥利维耶的，对在眼前和之前死去的所有人的。灵肉互相交缠组成了一个难以言说的形状，填满充斥着他的血管和脑。塞满、填满了他。

“奥利维耶、奥利……维耶。”

朋友啊，我将离你而去了。

我们也许再也不会见面了。

我将离你而去，去向很远的远方，生的另一端，死的这一端。

你别来，你可别来啊。

他抱着他，尽可能紧的，尽可能表达爱意的像是要融进对方身体里去的。他也感受到对方脸颊上传来湿湿地凉意。

再见了，我的朋友。

愿我们下次不会在战场相会。

愿我们在另一边再见。  
  
  


  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的好喜欢他们两个


End file.
